Tekken 7: The Mishima-Uchiha War
by Sasuke the Akatsuki Leader
Summary: One day, Jun Kazama finds a badly injured boy in the forests of Japan. In Konoha, Naruto and Sakura mourn the loss of Sasuke after the Fourth Great Ninja War. And the war between G-Corp. and the Mishima Zaibatsu starts another King of the Iron Fist Tournament! (Tekken and Naruto crossover, Post-Naruto Shippuden and Tekken 6) Also on Deviantart under SasukeUchihaMemberXV. R&R!
1. The Meeting

My first fanfic on this website! I thought about combining both the Naruto Shippuden and Tekken universes! Why, you might ask? 'Cuz they're both great! R&R! BTW, this fanfic is also posted on Deviantart.

**Legend**

*flashback*

_thoughts_

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters mentioned in this fanfic. Naruto is owned by Namco Bandai and Mishashi Kishimoto. Tekken is owned by Namco Bandai.**

In the forests of Yakushima, Japan, a woman dressed in a white shirt and pants with black crows on them and a dark blue scarf was casually walking through the forest. She had a partially troubled look on her face. Her name is Jun Kazama, the mother of Jin Kazama, the current leader of the Mishima Zaibatsu, and former lover of Kazuya Mishima, the current leader of G-Corporation. She has remained out of their sight for 22 years, and within those years, she has gotten stronger and Kazuya and Jin changed a lot. A few months back, Jin had officially declared war on the world and Kazuya decided to go to war with his own son in order to regain the Mishima Zaibatsu. The news of this family feud made her determined to reunite her family again.

Eventually Jun reached a clearing in the forest and in that clearing, she found a badly injured boy. She quickly ran to him to see if he was still breathing. Jun looked at the boy: he had black hair, similar to Jin's hairstyle, partially pale skin, and, what Jun noticed the most, a small black mark near his neck, which made her shudder for how similar it looked to Jin's Devil Tattoo. He wore a black samurai robe with a red and white symbol resembling a fan, a purple rope that's holding a katana next to his body, arm guards, and indigo pants. The boy was breathing very heavily and had a big cut on his left side.

Jun said, "Don't worry. I'll help you out, whoever you are." Being the kind soul that she was, Jun carried the boy back to her small house and tended to his wounds. She quickly patched up his cut and every other wound the boy had and put him softly on a bed for him to rest.

5 hours later...

The now healed boy woke up and looked around the house. "This house...it looks empty. Hmph. I can't thank the person who helped me out. I've got to get out of here." But as the boy walked out of the house, Jun stopped him as he got outside.

"What do you think you're doing here? You should be resting," Jun kindly said. The boy slowly and coldly replied, "Oh, please. I've been in much worse problems that I was back there. Now back off, or I'll use force." He then took out his katana. Jun sighed and said, "Okay then, it's your choice," and got into her well-known Kazama-ryu fighting stance.

The boy charged towards Jun and his sword at her, barely hitting her in the cheek, and she hit him in the stomach with her fist. He jumped back and threw 4 kunais at Jun, which she quickly dodged. Jun ran up to him and did her signature Windmill Kick, but the cunning boy dodged the kicks with ease, made hand signs with light speed, and put his sword in his sheath and his hand near the ground. Lightning then enveloped his entire hand and the boy yelled, "I'm just getting started! Chidori!" and rushed at her with a near blinding speed. Jun quickly ran out of the boy's dangerous rush and then the boy ran into a tree, which fell because of his attack.

"_Hmm...she's good. Perhaps she can help me with my goals_," the boy thought. Jun, with her psychic ability, replied to him, "_And what would they be?_" The boy was shocked and thought, "_Crap! She's a psychic! It's no use lying!_"

He later sighed and said, "Fine. There was an allout war 6 months ago between my village and a group called the Akatsuki, and I was killed during it. Somehow I survived and I swore to redeem my family's name. I was ambushed in this forest by some troops along with a woman in a purple suit. Happy?"

Jun said, "Seems that we're both in a similar status. Would you like me to work with you?" The boy simply asked her what her goal was first. Jun told him everything, from the Devil Gene to the war between her son Jin and her ex-lover Kazuya. The boy replied, "Wow. That's really messed up. Okay, I'll help you finish your family feud, but we need to lay low and you'll need to follow some of my terms." Jun agreed, with a sweet smile on her face and thought, "_Jin. Kazuya. I'll end this feud between the two of you once and for all!_"

"By the way, my name's Jun Kazama. What's yours?" Jun asked the boy and he simply said, "I am Sasuke Uchiha." As the two walked out of the field, Sasuke thought, "_Nii-sama...just you wait. I'll keep the memory of the Uchiha clan alive!_"


	2. Rise of the Tsuki no Me

Three days later, Sasuke and Jun went to Tokyo and ordered a hotel room. "Okay Sasuke, so how are we going to end the war between my son and Kazuya?" Jun asked Sasuke. He replied, "Easy, we disguise ourselves as leaders of an organization similar to G-Corp. and the Mishima Zaibatsu. Then we'll declare war on both of them, which will force them to collaborate. Either that, or I can convince them that I killed you, and then out of rage they'll fight me." Jun immediately said, "I say that we disguise ourselves, I don't want to risk the chance of losing them to the Devil Gene."

Sasuke said, "Ok then, first, I need to get help from an old team member of mine. I'll be right back." And Sasuke went outside in order to perform a jutsu that was forbidden by his clan: the Summoning: Edo Tensei. He went to a secluded area, pulled out a black scroll with a seal and unwrapped it. The scroll quickly spread on the ground and Sasuke cut part of his hand and let a few drops of his blood drop on the scroll and said, "Nagato, I'm sorry, but I need to resurrect you in order to finally bring peace. Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!" The scroll started to show black marks form into a circle, and then a man with red hair appeared from the scroll and angrily yelled, "Who has brought my soul back from the dead?!" Sasuke said to the man, "Me. Sasuke Uchiha, the last heir to the Uchiha clan. There is a war going on, and I need your help and guidance to end it. Will you help me, bearer of the Rinnegan?"

"Yes, I will, because our eyes are one and the same. But you must promise that no one will ever revive me ever again. I want to rest forever in peace." the man named Nagato answered. Sasuke simply replied, "It's a deal. Let's go, I have someone for you to meet, Nagato." and then they went back to the hotel. On the way back, Sasuke told Nagato everything about the Mishima family feud.

Sasuke slowly knocked on the door and said, "Jun, it's me, open the door." The hotel door opened and Jun smiled and said, "Hey Sasuke you're back. Who's your red-headed friend?" Sasuke said to her, "Jun, this is Nagato. He'll be helping us end your little family feud. Nagato, this is Jun Kazama." Nagato simply smiled and said to Jun, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Kazama. I assure you, we'll end this war and reunite your family. Sasuke, we need to make our move as soon as possible. What do we call our group, and when do we strike?" Sasuke simply said, "We will call ourselves the Tsuki no Me, and we declare war tomorrow."

The next day...

Inside the HQ of the Mishima Zaibatsu, a Japanese man with black hair named Jin is getting a status report from a blonde woman in a purple jumpsuit. "Nina, status report."

"Sir, we've just received a message." Nina said.

"Well? What was it about?" Jin asked.

"A group called the Tsuki no Me is officially declaring war on both us and G-Corporation. I've heard that they harness power that's even stronger than your family's Devil Gene." Nina reported to Jin.

"Bullcrap! It's impossible for there to be a power stronger than the Devil Gene!"

"Well...they backed it up pretty well, in my opinion." Nina replied, as she showed Jin a video showing off the group's power. A man with orange hair was floating up in the sky and said, "Shinra Tensei." A large village below quickly was reduced to rubble, and then blown into a giant crater. Jin was absolutely speechless.

"Impossible...he's obviously not human. No one would be so moral-free to cause such a disaster!" Jin finally yelled after a long silence.

"Jin. What are we gonna do about this?"

"We fight against them the same way we went up against my dad. We're starting another King of Iron Fist Tournament in 5 days. No one opposes the Zaibatsu and gets away with it!"

In Konoha...

Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno were in a large graveyard in front of a grave with the name engraved, 'Sasuke Uchiha' on it. It had been 6 months since the end of the 4th Great Ninja War and the loss of their closest friend. "I can't believe that it's been over half a year since you sacrificed your life to save us. Your parents would have been very proud, Sasuke," Naruto sadly said to the grave, with a tear in his eyes. Sakura cried, "Why, Sasuke-kun? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE!? I just wanted to finally be with you...didn't that mean anything at all?" After 5 minutes of mourning, they went to Tsunade's office to get a debriefing of their new mission.

The duo stood in attention as the woman said, "This mission will be the first mission beyond the 5 villages. As much as I'd love to celebrate this accomplishment in shinobi history, this mission is extremely important. One of our accomplices from the outside world has told us that there is a 3-way war between 3 corporations: the Mishima Zaibatsu, G-Corporation, and the Tsuki no Me. The leaders of the Zaibatsu and G-Corp. are Jin Kazama and Kazuya Mishima, and they are father and son. This family war is tearing the world apart as we speak. However, the Tsuki no Me is the new one in the game. What's suspicious is the fact that their logo is extremely similar to both the Sharingan and Rinnegan."

"Okay. So what are supposed to do?" Sakura asked. Tsunade replied to her former apprentice, "Easy. Jin, the leader of Zaibatsu, is hosting a world tournament called the King of Iron Fist Tournament. I've already entered you two in the tournament. It will held in the city of Tokyo." and she handed the duo their invitations. "You are to end this war in anyway possible, you are allowed to make yourself known, and the whole village will be watching you on television. Good luck." Naruto replied, "Thanks, Granny Tsunade." And so the duo made their way out of the village and to Tokyo.


	3. The Preluding Nightmare

**I don't own Naruto or Tekken. **R&R!

While Jun and Nagato were sleeping, Sasuke was still awake, and he was talking to 3 voices in his mind he knew well.

In Sasuke's mind...

"_Sasuke, my grandson, are you sure you can trust this woman? She is the mother of the man you're trying to kill, after all._" a dark voice said in Sasuke's head.

"_Madara, what Sasuke is planning to do is simple. He will kill Jun right in front of Jin, won't he, Itachi?_" another voice rang.

"_That would be going too far for Sasuke, Obito-sama. It's completely obvious that he's using Jun as leverage to convince that Mishima fool to stop his nonsensical plan. Isn't that right, dear little brother?_" the voice of Sasuke's fallen brother whispered in the empty space.

Sasuke replied to the 3 voices, "_All three of you are wrong. I plan to end the Mishima's family war...by killing all 3 of them. Then, I'll finish my fight with Naruto once and for all. Only one of us will survive. Though, if Naruto is to die against me, I'll be forced to continue the Tsuki no Me Keikaku._"

Obito said, "_Yes. By forcing humanity to accept the reality they deny, and by destroying the Mishimas, you will surely bring peace to the world. No one will ever have to endure the same fate as our clan._" Madara added, "_You must not fail us, Sasuke, for all that's left of us is in your eyes, and in my gunbai. Do not let the memory of the Uchiha die in vain!_" And with those final words, the premonitions and voices in Sasuke's mind disappeared and he went to sleep.

Meanwhile, Jun was having a very bad dream. In it, Jin, Kazuya, and Sasuke were fighting. Sasuke was covered in a purple fiery aura as a demonic figure towered behind him and Jin and Kazuya were in their Devil form. From the looks of the battle, Sasuke was overpowering them pretty easily. Sasuke coldly laughed and said, "You two are completely pathetic. How is it that you two nearly destroyed the world? Your family's reign of terror ends now. Enton: Kagutsuchi!" A tear of blood ran down Sasuke's left eye as a black and inextinguishable fire engulfed him and quickly went at Jin and Kazuya. They screamed in agony and pain as the fire burnt their skin. "Jin...Kazuya...Sasuke, stop this!" Jun cried out. But it was no use, for the three of them couldn't hear her plead. She could only watch in horror as the two people she loved suffered at the hands of her new ally. Both of their bodies finally fell to the ground as they reverted back to their human form, lifeless and cold. The black fire quickly withered away as well as Sasuke's purple aura and the giant figure disappeared.

When she saw what Sasuke had done to her loved ones, tears of sorrow and anger flowed down Jun's eyes. Sasuke coldly told Jin and Kazuya's corpses, "This is the consequence of your paths, Jin and Kazuya. You Mishimas were destined to fight... but the Uchiha clan was created for war itself! I assure you, your deaths will bring peace to the world you nearly decimated. Sacrifices need to be made in order for wars to end." And with those words, Sasuke disappeared, leaving nothing but the feathers of ravens. "JIN! KAZUYA!" Jun ran over to her lover and son in a futile attempt to save their lives. "No... it's too late... they're gone." Her tears fell further...but as they fell to the ground, they turned purple and started to surround Jun and crawl up her skin.

"Sasuke... you killed the two people I so deeply loved." The purple slime began to burn her clothes away and cover most of her body. "You broke your promise to me...I will never forgive you..." Jun's eyes turned golden yellow with bloodlust, evil, hate, and violence. Her voice doubled and the ground shook, "YOU MUST DIE!"

Jun screamed "NO!" and woke up with cold sweat on her face, and her scream woke up both Sasuke and Nagato. She was shivering very violently, and was starting to tear up. "What the hell?!" Sasuke yelled. Nagato told Sasuke, "Calm down, Sasuke-kun. It's obvious that she just woke up from a nightmare. Try to calm her down." and quickly went back to sleep. Sasuke said in a calm voice, "Jun? Are you okay?" Jun could barely say, "Sasuke... please don't kill my son and my husband. You have to promise me you won't," because of how frightened she was from her nightmare. Sasuke hugged Jun and said assuring, "Don't worry, I promise." and went back to sleep. Jun thought, "_Sasuke... what are your true intentions? What are you fighting for?_" and went back to sleep as well.


	4. Opening Ceremony: Tekken Tournament 7!

**I don't own Naruto or Tekken, but if I did, there'd be a crossover game by now! *cough*Namco*cough***

The following morning, Sasuke was giving instructions to Jun and Nagato. "Okay, today's the beginning of the Iron Fist Tournament. Show no mercy, don't kill anyone, and save Kazuya for me. I'll take him down myself. Also, we need to keep our faces from being seen, so we need to wear these." Sasuke gave Jun and Nagato both a black cloak with red clouds and a hood on them. Nagato commented, "I'd never thought I would ever wear an Akatsuki cloak again." Jun pointed out, "This is quite the opposite of what my fashion tastes are." Sasuke replied, "Jun, white is the color of purity. If I gave you a white cloak, Jin and Kazuya might think it's actually you. Besides, I have a history with this uniform. Now if you two are done talking, we need to get to the opening ceremony at the Mishima Stadium. Let's go!" They left the hotel they were staying at and as they went to the stadium, Sasuke thought, "_Soon, everything will end..._"

Naruto and Sakura were in Tokyo, on their way to the Mishima Stadium for the ceremony. As they walked through the city, two guys were looking at Sakura, and not because of her pink hair. One of them had orange hair while the other had blonde hair slicked to the back of his head.

The guy with orange hair said to her, "Hey babe. How about you and me go out on a date sometime. Sakura simply smiled, roundhouse kicked the guy in the chest, and replied, "No thanks, baka." The blonde burst out laughing and said, "Hahaha! Hwoarang you suck at asking girls out!" Hwoarang angrily yelled, "SHUT UP, STEVE! You couldn't have done any better, you babo!" As Naruto and Sakura passed them, Sakura told Naruto, "You know, that Hwoarang guy acts a lot like you, Naruto." Naruto denied, "No he does not!" They finally reach the stadium an hour later.

Naruto said, "Whoa. There are so many people competing. Hey, is that a panda? Why the hell is a kangaroo competing?!" Sakura angrily scolded Naruto, "Shut up Naruto and stop drawing attention to us!" and smacked him in the head. Naruto yelled, "OW! Okay, okay!" Just then, everyone in the stadium stopped talking as 3 people in cloaks entered. Naruto and Sakura's blood stopped cold as they saw the red clouds on their cloaks.

As Sasuke, Jun and Nagato entered the stadium, with their hoods on, everyone looked at them with a look of mystery on their face, but two people certainly caught Sasuke's eyes. "_Naruto...Sakura...what the hell are you two doing here?!_" Sasuke thought. "_Don't think about them, Sasuke-kun. Remember why you're here...to defeat the Mishimas_," Itachi's voice replied in the back of Sasuke's mind.

Meanwhile, someone else caught Jun's eye: her former lover, Kazuya Mishima. "_Kazuya, why did you let Devil take over you? Why did you try to kill our son? I must know!_" Jun thought to herself. Kazuya said to himself, "Hmph, so they are the Tsuki no Me, the group that's trying to overthrow me and that worthless offspring of mine," but in his mind he thought, "_I can sense power even darker and more powerful than my Devil Gene! How can it even be possible?! No matter, they won't stand in my way!_"

About five minutes later, Jin finally appeared, with Nina on his side, ready to give his opening speech. Jin announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, I am here to announce the 7th King of Iron Fist Tournament. All of you will face against each other, the winner moves on while the loser is eliminated, and eventually you will either have a tag-team match or a 2-on-1 match. Whoever comes will be given the chance to face off against me for $5,000,000 and the title for King of Iron Fist. Now let the tournament begin!" As the crowd cheered and he gazed at the combatants, he saw 3 hooded figures, which he knew as the Tsuki no Me. He and Nina exited the balcony and told his half-uncle Lars Alexandersson and his pink-haired robotic assistant Alisa Bosconovitch, "Keep a close eye on those 3 hooded guys over there. I'm pretty sure they're the Tsuki no Me I've heard about." Lars replied, "Whatever." and Alisa sweetly smiled, "I'll do my best, Jin-san!"


	5. Match 1: Taiyo VS Nina Williams

**Disclaimer: (see Chapter 1)****AN- For future reference, Taiyo is Jun's alias, Tsuki is Sasuke's. And what Nina says is Irish.**

An hour after the opening ceremony, the announcer of the tournament yelled on the stadium's intercom, "Attention everyone! Today, we'll start off with the first three matches! First up, Nina Williams will face off against Taiyo! Please come down to the stadium immediately!" Five minutes later, Nina walked to the stadium and said to herself, "Hmph. This Taiyo person is taking forever, and I've got a score to settle with my sister." A few seconds after she said that, Jun, her face still concealed by her hood and under the fake name of Taiyo, jumped to side of the stadium that was opposite to Nina.

She then said to Nina, "So, you must be Nina Williams, bodyguard of Jin Kazama, am I correct? I'm Taiyo, 3rd in charge of the Tsuki no Me." Nina replied to 'Taiyo', "Hmmm...so you and those other two are members of the Tsuki no Me, that new organization that's opposing us? Well, I look forward to using your defeat as a message to your boss," and with that said, Nina got in her Koppo fighting stance. "I can't let that happen. I will stop both your boss and Kazuya Mishima!" Taiyo said back at Nina as she got in a stance both Kazuya and Jin knew well: the Kazama-ryu stance. Kazuya and Jin both thought to themselves, "_The Kazama-ryu?! Could it be...? No, she's dead._" The announcer then yelled, "Are you ready?! HAJIME!"

Immediately after the announcer started the match, Nina rushed at Taiyo and attempted to drop-kick her. Taiyo retaliated by pushing Nina's leg to the side and pushing her palm into Nina's face and then roundhouse kicked her in the stomach. Nina fought back by doing Biting Snake on Taiyo. Taiyo got back up on her feet and did her signature Windmill Kick on Nina, sidestepped, and then Wind Scented her into the ground. Nina got back up, grabbed Taiyo from behind, and threw her into a wall. Taiyo didn't get up at first, which made Nina arrogantly laugh and say, "That was it, you bitch? I expected more."

However, just as Nina was about to leave, Taiyo slowly got up as a black aura surrounded her. Nina quickly turned around as she saw her opponent's glowing, yellow, ominous eyes. Taiyo said in an eerily quiet voice, "I can't lose to you...I must...I will stop Jin Kazama..." and then she rushed at Nina with a dark power surrounding her hand.

Nina barely dodged the new attack from Taiyo and thought to herself, "_What the hell?! She was countering me before...and that new power she has looks just as sinister as the Devil Gene. Could it be that she's...?_" Taiyo then reassumed her Kazama-ryu fighting stance as Nina took out a butterfly knife, twirled it around her hand, and then tried to slash Taiyo in the face. However, Taiyo quickly grabbed Nina's arm and jammed her elbow into Nina's arm and then into her face. "AGGHHH!" Nina yelled in pain as she tried to escape her opponent's grasp. She then saw part of Taiyo's sleeve burn off and a dark symbol form on her arm: the symbol of the Devil Gene.

Sasuke watched Jun from his seat and said to himself, "Hmmm...so even a person as pure and angelic as her can give in to the Devil Gene's power...interesting." as he examined his arm to see the same demonic symbol on his arm. "I'll keep that in mind when comes time to destroy both Kazuya and Jin...and when I finally have to fight you again...Naruto." Kazuya thought, "_Jun...is that really you?! Have you come back to haunt me?!_" Jin was thinking, "_Nandato?! How in hell does she have the Devil Gene!? Did that bastard Kazuya have another child behind my mom's back?!_"

Nina yelled out loud for everyone to hear, "Ní féidir é a bheith! (It can't be!) Who are you?! Why do you have the Devil Gene?!" Taiyo slowly replied to Nina, "I am...a ghost...from the past..." and then threw her up into the air. As soon as Nina started to fall back down, Taiyo prepared her fist to do one of the Kazama's most powerful moves: the Demon Slayer Uppercut, and once Nina fell into her range, Taiyo jumped up and punched Nina right up from her chin, which made her fall over and into the ground with a thud.

As Taiyo got back down to the ground, she said in a voice blank and devoid of any emotion, "It's not over yet...I want more fun..." and walked over to Nina's battered body. But Sasuke, still with his hood on, rushed to the arena and at Taiyo. He then went up to her, poked her in the forehead, and said, "That's enough, Taiyo. You've already won." Taiyo then replied to Sasuke with a cracked voice, like she was about to cry, "Excuse me. I need a moment alone," and then ran out of the stadium. Sasuke then said to himself as he got back to his seat, "Oh Jun, you're far too innocent for your own good." as a raven flew to his shoulder.

Meanwhile, Jun was running out of the stadium, with tears stinging her ears. The tears fell down her cheeks and her legs gave way as she fell down on the side of a tree. "I can't believe this. Me, of all people, cursed by the Devil Gene! How will I ever be able to face my own son again?!" Jun cried out in despair. After a few more minutes of crying and wondering what would happen if she did transform in front of her loved ones, Jun said to herself, "No. I've had enough. I've licked my wounds for seven years, hiding myself from the world and the ones I love," and with those words, Jun ran back to the stadium.


	6. Match 2: Naruto VS Lars

**I don't own Naruto or Tekken. If I did, Jun wouldn't still be missing!**

After Nina regained consciousness and limped off the arena, the announcer announced on the intercom, "Next up, Naruto Uzumaki vs Lars Alexandersson! Please come over to the arena!" A few minutes later, Naruto and Lars were standing in the middle of the arena. "_This guy looks like he's serious about winning, but his hairstyle looks SO bad!_" Naruto thought. Lars said, "I can sense a power just as malicious as the Devil Gene in this kid. I should take extra precautions." At at the seats where Sasuke, Jun, and Nagato were sitting, Sasuke was thinking, "_Show me if you've gotten any stronger, dobe._" while Nagato was wondering what the hell Naruto was doing in this tournament. However, Jun could feel the vile power that rested within Naruto and thought, "_What's this strong energy? It's as if there's a spirit implanted within that boy._" Then the announcer yelled, "Hajime!"

Once both of them got in their fighting stances, Naruto began the match by running up to Lars and performing a simple puch-kick-punch combo at Lars's stomach. Lars retaliated with constant punches to Naruto's head and chest. Naruto then threw a few kunais with paper bombs at Lars, which exploded right when he was about to deflect them. Lars simply said to the orange shinobi, "Was that all you've got, kid? Some ninja trick?" Naruto replied with a smirk, "I have a few more tricks up my sleeve. Dattebayo! (Believe it!)" Naruto then made a handsign, "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" and an exact clone of himself appeared out of thin air. Lars said in disgust, "Seriously? Two against one?" Naruto replied, "This clone isn't for fighting against you. And besides, that guy did say he'd eventually do 2-on-1 matches. This clone's for powering up the Jutsu I'm gonna use to kick your ass!"

The Naruto clone and the real one held out one of their hands side by side. Both of their hands created a ball of blue energy as the clone disappeared and the giant energy ball rested in Naruto's left hand. Most of the contenders, even Jin, Kazuya, and Heihachi, were amazed at Naruto. Lars said, "Whoa, this kid's not gonna hold back. Well then, neither shall I!" Naruto then rushed at Lars while yelling, "Oodama Rasengan!" but Lars dodged Naruto's attack and caused him to hit the Oodama Rasengan into the ground and create a medium-sized crater, which made Naruto say, "Kuso. Man, I thought I was gonna win easily!" Lars replied with a straight punch in the stomach and yelled, "Don't get your hopes up, boy!"

Lars then continued his onslaught on Naruto with the Mishimas' well-known Electric Wind Demon Fist technique followed with his own special move: the Zeus Uppercut. These attacks knocked the wind and a bit of blood out of Naruto's mouth and knocked the ninja into the air and head-straight into the ground. Naruto struggled to get back up, but his limbs were numbing from the electricity of Lars's two attacks. Sasuke then got out of his seat, thinking, "_I have to do something about this. I won't let my chance to fight Naruto again get screwed up!_" but saying to Jun and Nagato, "I'll be right back. I need to do something." He then took off his hood and teleported into the arena.

Naruto was still struggling to get up when he heard a familiar voice say in his head, "_Come on, Naruto. I know you're stronger than that._" In front of the blonde shinobi came the spiritual figure of the only person he thought he would never see again in his life: his best friend Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto said in pure disbelief, "Sasuke?" The supposed spirit of Sasuke said as he went up to him, "_Naruto...if you want to win, you must release the Kyuubi chakra. Give in! Show that man the true meaning of power!_" When Naruto blinked, Sasuke's "ghost" simply disappeared from his line of sight and his eyes turned crimson red as similarly red chakra boiled from within him.

The chakra enveloped him and formed a tail and two ears while the "whiskers" on his face intensified and he got into a four-legged, feral position. Sasuke, satisfied with what he'd done, put his hood back on and got to his seat and unconvincingly asked, "So, what did I miss?" As Lars was about to leave, he heard a loud "RRAAGGGHHH!" come from Naruto. "Ittai nani ga?! (What the hell?!)" he yelled.

All of the challengers, especially Jin and Kazuya, were astonished by Naruto's unleashed and malignant fury. Sakura yelled from her seat, "NARUTO!" Jun said, "Oh no..." and Nagato said, "Sasuke, what the hell did you do?" Sasuke replied with a smile, "Oh nothing. I just did a little persuasion to even out the match."

Naruto didn't hesitate to rush at Lars and slash him into the wall. Lars quickly got up and did 3 constant kicks and then a Zeus Uppercut on Naruto, but the attacks didn't faze the demon boy this time around. He returned the damage by performing a devastating slash-and-hit combo. Lars couldn't dodge the attacks at all and was easily overpowered. "AAGGHH!" Naruto yelled, "I'm not finished yet!" as he held out his hand and a red ball formed and 2 more tails formed from his back. He then rushed at Lars with complete rage in his eyes, while Lars said, "I'm not gonna give up without a fight!" as electricity surrounded his whole hand and he rushed at the seemingly possessed Naruto. They both yelled at the same time, "RASENGAN!" "ELECTRIC DEMON WIND FIST!" as their attacks collided. However, the Rasengan proved too much for Lars, which knocked him straight into the wall and out cold.

Naruto picked up his soon-to-be victim and readied his hand to snuff out Lars's life. But just then, a spirit appeared right in front of the boy: his mother Kushina Uzumaki and even though it was brief, it was enough to snap Naruto out of his bloodlust. The demonic chakra receded as he put Lars down on the ground. Naruto coldly said, "Thank my mother, Kushina Uzumaki for allowing me to spare your life," as he got back to his seat as if nothing happened.

Jin and Kazuya thought at the same time, "That power...it's just as powerful as the Devil Gene! If he goes loose…" and they shuddered.

Jun and Nagato said, "Sasuke...did you know what you've just done?!" Sasuke creepily smiled and replied, "Yes, I did. I just tipped the favor of the war to us. Jin and Kazuya fear the power within that boy, so we just have to scare them again to the point that they know that they don't stand a chance. That tactic is simple logic."

Jun replied, "Violence will only cause more violence, Sasuke. Are you willing to cause to end innocent lives and cause endless destruction just for amusement?!" Sasuke coldly replied, "Yes, pawns must be sacrificed to slaughter the king...as you'll soon know. Besides, violence was the only way I learned how to solve my problems since I was 8." Jun thought to herself, "_Sasuke...what happened to you to make you so cold and heartless? Why do you talk so ill of human lives?_"

The rest of the challengers looked in shock as Alisa picked up Lars to bring him to the infirmary. A pigtailed girl named Xiaoyu looked at the sight in fear and said, "That boy has the same problem Jin has!" Asuka Kazama, Jin's cousin, said, "Oh boy, this is gonna be a long tournament."


	7. Match 3: Heihachi Mishima vs Suigetsu

**I own an XBOX 360 and a Playstation, NOT NAMCO!**

"Time for our final match for today!" the announcer yelled after recovering from his shock from the previous match. "Heihachi Mishima vs. Kijin no Sairai! Come over to the arena!" After a few minutes, Heihachi and a white-haired boy that was drinking water went to the arena.

Sasuke quickly recognized him as Suigetsu Hozuki, the boy who planned to ressurect the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shu to its former glory. In order to acheive that, he needed to find the deceased members' swords, which contained powers of their former owners. However, during his 6 months after revival, Sasuke was able to find six of the swords, including the Samehada, the living sword of former member Kisame Hoshigaki. Suigetsu never knew about this.

"Well well, it seems that the Butcher has come." Sasuke said out loud for the Mishimas to hear. Suigetsu thought as he heard that voice, "_So you did make it out after all." _as a large smile crept on his face.

Suigetsu said to Heihachi, "Sorry to say this, old man," he took out his sword Kubikiribocho, "but I'm gonna butcher you!" Heihachi just replied with a smile on his face, "Butcher me? Ha, I've defied death twice! You can't even dream to cut me, or much less my pathetic spawn Kazuya!" Suigetsu tauntingly replied, "Oh, really?" as he cut off his own head. Naruto and Sakura groaned in disgust, Jin and the rest of the challengers thought, "_What the Hell?!_" and Heihachi just kept a shocked look. Suigetsu's head slumped to the ground, but immediately turned to water and squirmed back to its body. "Old man, I've escaped death more times than you count. When everyone sees what I'm gonna do to you, they'll all fear the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shu!"

Suigetsu ran toward Heihachi while swinging his blade, laughing as he swung. Heihachi sidestepped and punched him right in the jaw, which liquified as Suigetsu countered by hitting Heihachi with the Kubikiribocho's hilt. Suigetsu then slashed at the old man, but barely missed him as the elder jumped back 7 feet. "You know, you take much pride in your family name, just as much as an old teammate of mine. A guy named Sasuke Uchiha." Suigetsu said.

Naruto and Sakura said, "How the hell does this guy know Sasuke?" Heihachi said, "Uchiha? As in the clan with the red eyes?" Suigetsu replied, "Yep, and he's much better than an old-ass geezer like you!

Heihachi yelled, "I've fallen off a cliff and survived an airstrike! What has a simple boy done that could possibly surpass the Mishima bloodline?" Suigetsu replied, "Simple really. He rid the world of that snake freak Orochimaru, survived a nuclear explosion, defeated his brother Itachi, declared war on his own village, and fought against his closest friend. Sorry old man, but he's done more things than what you or your stupid family will ever accomplish. Now let's get back to me maiming you!"

Sasuke thought, "_Damn it, Suigetsu! You've exposed too much about my life to the Mishimas!_" Jun said, "Sasuke-kun. Is what all of that boy said true?" and Sasuke said, "There's so much about me you'd never understand, Jun." Naruto sadly thought, "_Sasuke, why did you have to sacrifice your life? Was there no other way?_" Sakura said as a tear rolled down her left eye, "Sasuke-kun...I miss you."

Suigetsu made multiple hand signs as a dragon composed of water formed. "Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!" The water dragon rushed at Heihachi as if it was going to eat him, but he simply punched the dragon as it splashed back into normal water. Suigetsu snuck up behind Heihachi and slashed him in the abdomen. The elder man retaliated by doing a 5-hit combo on the white-haired boy and throwing the giant sword out of Suigetsu's reach. "Baka! I'm not just talented with a sword!" The white-haired boy kicked Heihachi in the stomach and punched his face. Heihachi countered with a backhand swipe followed with a Demon Slayer Uppercut.

Suigetsu then jumped to his blade, seeing that the edge was broken. "No matter." The blood of Heihachi that was on the blade disintegrated as the demonic Kubikiribocho healed the broken edge until it was as if the blade was never broken. Heihachi made a shocked face, "That blade...it's inhuman!"

Suigetsu replied, "This blade, the Kubikiribocho, can heal itself using the blood of its enemies." Suigetsu frowned as he said bluntly, "This is taking too long. I'll end this with a little surprise." as he made multiple hand signs and spewed a large amount of water from his mouth. "Suiton: Akuma no Sakana!"

The water then formed into a giant catfish that took up half of the stadium. Heihachi yelled at Suigetsu, "I'm impressed, boy. I've never fought against someone as odd as you." The catfish then whacked its tail on the ground and made a huge fissure. Heihachi got out of the way as he began charging his ki. His body became enveloped in lightning as he prepared his ultimate attack: the Electric Wind Demonfist. Suigetsu's giant catfish wiggled its giant whiskers, which created a giant tidal wave that filled the arena with water. Heihachi declared to Suigetsu, "However, It's over for you, boy!" The eldery Mishima jumped in the air to evade the wave, charged at the giant water catfish, and then punched it in the face with his electrified fist. Suigetsu yelled in pain as he was electrocuted along with his catfish, which dissipated back into water, and he turned into a white blob of water as his mind faded into unconsciousness.

Heihachi then smirked as he congratulated himself for his victory and walked out of the stadium. Jin thought, "_Damn it! Now I have to pay for fixing the stadium!_" and said, "Attention, everyone. Due to the 'damage' caused by the last match, I'm officially moving the fighting area to Ground Zero, and all noncombatants are forbidden to come." as he left. He then told Alisa, "Alisa, research all you can about this Uchiha clan and give me your results by the end of the day." The robot replied, "Yes, Jin."


	8. Calm Before The Storm

**I don't own Tekken blah blah whatever. Please R&R!**

Sasuke went down to the middle of the arena and called out to Nagato and Jun, "You guys go back to the hotel. I'll catch up." Nagato and Jun nodded their heads and then left the stadium.

He then looked at the melted Suigetsu and yelled, "Suigetsu…Karin wants to hit your ass." Suigetsu then snapped consciousness with a slightly annoyed face and said, "Oh no you don't, you psycho bitch!" He then saw his old teammate Sasuke. "That's not funny, Sasuke-kun!"

"Been a long time, hasn't it, Suigetsu? So, how's life been for ya?" The white-haired shinobi replied, "Meh, it's been okay. Being annoyed by druggies and crooks gets tiring, though. I had to get rid of a few that were tailin' my ass last week. How's death treating you, Sasuke?" "Well, once you get used to the spirit world's emptiness, it's not so bad. I even trained with Itachi, Obito, and Madara."

"Any reason why you decided to return, Sasuke?" The raven-haired ninja told Suigetsu, "I have 2 scores to settle, Suigetsu. One of them's with the Mishima Zaibatsu, and I'll probably need your help. So what do ya say? Just like old times?" Suigetsu then told Sasuke, "First, I want the other 6 swords of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū." Sasuke then gave him a scroll which contained all of the 6 swords of the Hidden Mist Swordsmen, with the kanji of the swords written on the scroll: Samehada, Nuibari, Kabutowari, Shibuki, Kiba, and Hiramekarei. Suigetsu grew an overjoyed smile as Sasuke told him, "Just bite your thumb, write the kanji with your blood, and you're all set. But I get to keep Kiba; they seem to fit my style well." "Ah, why the hell shouldn't I? Consider it my gift to you, buddy. So, what's the plan? We go in the HQ and go kamikaze on them?!" "No Suigetsu, in this particular case, that's suicide! The Zaibatsu is extremely guarded and heavily armed. We'll discuss the plan later. Right now, I have to introduce you to your new teammates." The two walked out of the arena and back to the hotel.

At the Mishima Zaibatsu…

Nina, Lars, Alisa, and Jin were having a daily conference in the Zaibatsu Conference Room. The blonde-haired assassin and the Tekkenshu leader were brooding over their recent losses. _"That stance. I hadn't seen it in a long time. Not since the 2__nd__ King of Iron Fist Tournament. Could that actually have been her?" "Such power…I've never felt a power so brutal, so feral. Might there actually be some kind of power stronger than the Devil Gene?"_ Alisa had just finished researching the Uchiha clan and was giving her results to her boss.

"Jin, I've researched the Uchiha clan, just like you ordered." A smirk fell upon the CEO's face as he asked, "Good, Alisa. So, what's so special about this Uchiha clan?" The robot answered, "It's said that the Uchiha clan bears a genetic ocular ability called the Sharingan. The Sharingan gives its bearer an immeasurable amount of power, which is why the Uchiha became so feared. However, 8 years ago, they were brutally massacred by one of their own. Only one person survived the massacre: an 8-year-old boy named Sasuke Uchiha. Here's a picture of him." Alisa then showed Jin a picture of a raven-haired boy with black eyes, a blue-collared shirt, and a headband with a leaf-like emblem on it, and he had a small frown on his face.

"_He looks just like me._" Jin thought. "So, where is he now? I'd like to ask him if he can join my company. We seem to share a lot of qualities." Alisa told him, "He's dead, sir. He was killed during a war between his village and a group called the Akatsuki 6 months ago." Jin shockingly replied, "What?! He's dead?! Man, I was planning on making him my new bodyguard!"

Nina immediately heard this and yelled, "Well, screw you too, mama's boy!" Jin replied coldly, "At least Anna's got more class than you, skank!" Nina then pulled out a Desert Eagle and pointed it at Jin's head. "NEVER COMPARE ME TO THAT LI-" Before Nina could finish her rant, Lars immediately jammed a tranquilizer dart in Nina's neck, which put the professional assassin to sleep in seconds. Jin looked at Nina's unconscious body and said, "Okay, this meeting is adjourned. You're dismissed."

The Tsuki no Me's 'HQ'…

Jun and Nagato were eating dinner and watching TV when they heard a knock on the door. "Jun, Nagato, it's me. Open the door." They opened the door and saw Sasuke along with a boy with white hair. "Sasuke-kun, who is this?" Jun asked. Sasuke replied to Jun, "Jun, this is my former teammate, Suigetsu. He's joining us." Suigetsu then set his eyes on Jun. "Hey, pretty lady. How about I take you out on a little date?" Sasuke then smacked him on the top of the head. "You baka! She's 44!" Suigetsu then sprouted a smile. "Ooooh, an older woman. I like that." Jun slapped him in the face, "So disrespectful." Suigetsu said with an irritated face, "Fine, be that way. Sasuke, I'm gonna go to sleep," and then fell asleep on the couch. Nagato and Jun then went to their beds and said, "Night, Sasuke." as they went to sleep. Sasuke then sat on his bed and pulled a plush toy dinosaur out of his bag.

Sasuke then said, "Kaa-chan, when I finally bring peace to the world, I will bring you, Nii-san, and dad back. We'll finally be a family again. It's a shame I have to kill Jin and Kazuya. Jun reminds me of you, Kaa-chan. Her looks, her personality, that smile. Everything about her reminds me of you…and the day you and Dad died. I will get everything back, no matter what. Good night, kaa-chan." Sasuke then put the plush toy back in his bag, and then got in his bed, and went to sleep thinking, "_The pawns and knights will fall…one by one. The kings and queens will be ripped apart by the ones they hold dear. And when's all said and done…when all the blood is shed and all the bones are scattered…only I shall claim the right to rule."_

**AN: That plush toy Sasuke's talking to is his childhood toy. If you don't know what I'm talking about, look at some of Sasuke's flashback in the manga, during the Sasuke Retrieval Arc.**


	9. Match 4: Yoshimitsu vs Tsuki

**AN: Sorry for the late update! I was busy relaxing on my winter break! So enjoy the longest chapter so far! And I don't own Naruto, Tekken, or the new story picture. And yes, there is a 4th spirit that's talking to Sasuke, but I'll get to that on a later chapter.**

As Sasuke, Suigetsu, Jun, and Nagato made their way to Ground Zero, they took note of what was in their surroundings: the barren wasteland that was once Honmaru, the glares of most of the other fighters (especially Naruto, Jin, Kazuya, Sakura and Asuka), and the remains of a large-scale battle that took the form of an eerie green mist that permeated the area. Sasuke glared at Naruto and Sakura with an intense look of disgust on his face.

"_You two should've never come here. I'll kill you both if you interfere with my plan."_

"_**Sasuke, why don't you just kill them, along with the Mishima bakas, now?**__"_

"_I know that you're just using them, along with me. You were never meant to be in my subconscious anyway. Once I kill them, you will die as well."_

"_**Such a wonderful plan, Sasuke, but you forgot one thing. There is one more person that possesses my power…Kazama Jun.**__"_

"_I know that she's infected with your curse. She can actually keep it at bay because of her pure ability. I, on the other hand, plan to get rid of you. Permanently."_

"_**You foolish, delusional boy. You'll never be rid of me, Sasuke. Never…**__"_

The cryptic voice then disappeared from Sasuke's mind. He then took his eyes off his former close friends and put on a mask and then his hood. The mask was fully black, except for the large eye in the middle which was a combination of the Sharingan and the Rinnegan. He then said, "The world will soon know hatred."

In 5 hours, most of the first round of matches was complete. Asuka defeated her rival Lili with 3 sweep kicks followed by her family's famous Windmill Kick. Alisa tore apart the Jack-6 model with her chainsaw arms. Sakura smashed Bryan Fury into the ground with the strength she obtained from Tsunade's training. Kazuya pummeled his rival Paul Phoenix with a Dragon Uppercut. Now it was Sasuke's turn to fight. He would be fighting Yoshimitsu under the alias of Tsuki Yamaoka.

As he approached the Manji leader, he took out Kiba, his new twin swords. The robotic ninja clad in red armor said, "I've no time to fight you right now. So just fight my minions instead. I've an old friend to chase." 10 ninjas wearing the same clothing then ran at Tsuki, unaware of their fate.

"Nikushimi o shitte iru. (Know hatred.)"

Tsuki then sidestepped as soon as the first ninja reached him and then stabbed the ninja in the stomach. The next 2 ninjas hesitated, which Tsuki took advantage of by effortlessly slicing the 2nd ninja in half and then cutting the left arm off of the 3rd one. Tsuki then walked up to the ninja and snapped his neck, much to Jun's horror and Yoshimitsu's dismay. He then punched 2 more ninjas with a purple skeletal fist that formed from his back, which completely obliterated the inexperienced shinobi.

At the audience area…

Naruto and Sakura were looking at the hooded Tsuki. Something about him felt…familiar to them. His chakra felt extremely cold, but terribly immense. Naruto said to his friend, "Sakura, this Tsuki guy has a lot of chakra, even more than Madara." The pink-haired shinobi replied, "I know. We'll need to be careful if either one of us fight him."

Jin was watching the fight between Tsuki and Yoshimitsu from the sidelines. He was disgusted with Tsuki's brutality, but interested with his level of skill…and who was behind that hood. "_I hope I get to fight this Tsuki. He will make an interesting opponent,_" the Zaibatsu CEO thought.

Kazuya's left eye was glowing a faint shade of red as he saw the leader of the Tsuki no Me rip through the Manji ninjas like paper. The demonic Mishima thought, "_So this is what the leader of the Tsuki no Me is capable of. I can't wait to show him how weak he is compared to me,_" as he formed a smirk on his face.

"Kitai-dōri. Manji ichizoku wa osekkaina sanzoku no gurūpu igai no nanimono demo arimasen. (As expected. The Manji clan is nothing more than a group of meddlesome bandits.)" He then held a huge breath and made hand signs at what seemed to be light speed. "Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu!" A dragon head made of fire was expelled from Tsuki's mouth and burned the 5 other shinobi to ashes. "If you really are an honorable shinobi, quit playing around and fight!"

Yoshimitsu then walked in front of Tsuki, ready to avenge his fallen brothers. He then unsheathed his sword and tried to stab Tsuki in the heart, which was blocked by what seemed to be a giant blue translucent ribcage. Tsuki retaliated with a side kick to Yoshimitsu's head combined with a swipe from his twin sword to the ninja's side. He then transformed into 5 ravens that flew at rapid speed towards Yoshimitsu and scratched his armor in the pelvic area, and Tsuki transformed back as soon as he reached a safe distance from Yoshimitsu.

Yoshimitsu commented on his opponent, "I can sense immeasurable power coming from you, boy. Power that exceeds Ogre, Azazel, and even the dreaded Devil Gene. Somehow, part of it feels familiar…and the other part feels cold and eerie. I'll find out why once I avenge my comrades!" The armored ninja then rushed at his opponent with ambition in his eyes. Tsuki then took off his hood to reveal his intimidating mask and said, "You'll see your lackeys again in death. And your helpless ancestors that tried to futilely end the First Shinobi World War."

Yoshimitsu was outraged and yelled, "How dare you mock my clan's history! You shall pay for your insolence!" The moment the swords clashed, both of Tsuki's twin swords began to crackle with blue electricity. Tsuki backhand swiped his enemy's chest, and Yoshimitsu retaliated by stabbing Tsuki's left arm, and then slashing the arm off. Tsuki didn't even yell in pain as blood, and then a white gooey substance, dripped from his dismembered arm, and then the dismembered arm completely turned into the white substance.

Tsuki said, in a calm voice, "Oh, well, it'll grow back. The blood I possess has regenerative properties anyway." Just then, a new arm formed from Tsuki's dismembered wound, shocking all of the fighters, especially Jun, the Mishimas, and Naruto and Sakura.

Jun thought, "_Impossible. No human being could possibly grow back a limb. Just what are you, Sasuke-kun?_"

Kurama, the tailed beast within Naruto, told his host, "_That's a technique from the First Hokage!_" Naruto replied, "What?! Does this mean that Tsuki is a Senju?!"

Yoshimitsu cursed under his breath and made a hand sign which formed 2 other Yoshimitsus. Tsuki sighed and said in an irritated tone, "Ugh, this again. I'm done with your foolish games."

He then put one of his twin swords in his right hand and pointed his index finger at the 3 Yoshimitsus, which made him transform again into a flock of ravens and left many black feathers fluttering in the sky. One of the Yoshimitsu clones used its sword as a propeller in a fatal attempt to catch Tsuki, but a voice, deeper but firmer than Tsuki's, boomed in the dark and cloudy sky, "You have just paved the way to Hell for yourself, Yoshimitsu. I hope in death you finally reach salvation."

Naruto knew exactly who that voice belonged to. He was the one person Sasuke hated the most until he found out the truth about his clan's massacre: Itachi Uchiha. Naruto thought, "_Itachi…why the hell are you still lingering among this world?!_"

The hooded figure that was Tsuki then appeared in the sky and the black feathers turned into ninja tools and weapons of all kinds: shuriken, kunais, kamas, Demon Wind Shurikens; they were all pointed at the clone. In vain, the Yoshimitsu clone tried to fall to the ground, but he was immediately pelted by the weapons that floated in the sky. Just as the clone darted to the ground, Tsuki kicked him back up into the as he prepared one of his best techniques as a swordsman: the Double Kusanagi combo.

Tsuki jumped up to the Yoshimitsu and delivered a series of slashes that no normal swordsman could even come close to pulling off. Yoshimitsu clone #1 didn't even reach the ground as he withered away. The real Yoshimitsu complimented, "I've never seen a swordsman as talented as you, Tsuki." He replied by saying, "Well, your skills are abnormal, to say the least. But it all ends here."

The hooded Tsuki put away both of his twin swords and formed another series of hand signs and then pointed his hand to the ground. His hand crackled with blue lightning, which then turned black as his head rose up. After Tsuki yelled, "Chidori!" he then dashed at lightning speed towards the 2nd Yoshimitsu clone and impaled it with his lightning-enveloped hand. As the clone was electrocuted, it quickly exploded as a pillar of black lightning pierced the sky. The fighters could only watch in awe as they saw a taste of their new potential enemy's power.

Naruto said to Sakura, "Was that jutsu…what I think it was?" Sakura replied bluntly with, "It was."

Yoshimitsu looked at Tsuki with fear and said, "Impossible. How can you use such a jutsu?" Tsuki then took off his mask and revealed his left eye, which had a red pupil with a black atom-like pattern to the Manji leader. He replied calmly, "Does this answer your question, leader of the Manji clan?"

In shock, Yoshimitsu said, "Bakana! That clan has been dead for nearly a decade! How is it that you have their eyes?!" Tsuki replied with a smirk, "They may be dead, but their legacy will surpass that of the Mishima family. You made your fatal mistake the moment you decided to get in my way. But…since you're a shinobi like me, I'll give you a special death."

Tsuki then put his mask back on and then closed his eyes as a tear of blood dripped from his left eye. Just then, black fire began to form on the ground as the robotic ninja took his stance, prepared for what the hooded leader of the Tsuki no Me will dish at him.

"AMATERASU!"

When Tsuki opened his eyes, the black fire quickly combusted and burned through Yoshimitsu's armor, and his screams broke through the eardrums of all who were present. The few who were sympathetic to the victim (which included Jun, Xiaoyu, Naruto, Asuka, and Sakura) winced in horror. Kazuya and Jin watched in awe, their mouths agape, as they saw the seemingly godlike power of their new enemy.

Jun was beginning to choke from the amount of power she felt in Sasuke's black flames. It reminded her of that nightmare…the one where she saw Sasuke kill Jin and Kazuya and then she lost control of her Devil Gene. Just then…she saw 3 spirits behind her new ally. One of them wore an Akatsuki cloak just like Sasuke's and had hair tied up in a ponytail; the 2nd wore a purple high-collared sleeve mantle with the same red and white insignia on Sasuke's shirt when they met, and his face was one-half wrinkled, one-half fine; and the last one wore red and black samurai armor and had really spiky hair that almost reached the ground. One thing about them bugged her though: all 3 of them had the same red and black eyes as Sasuke, except for the 2nd one, which had a light purple eye with ripples.

She heard the spirit with the ponytail say to Sasuke, "Let him live, Sasuke. He's not worth wasting your chakra on. Save it for our true enemy." Sasuke replied, "Fine then, Itachi. Sometimes, you're just no fun!" The 3rd spirit then told Sasuke, "You know that SHE'S listening into our conversation." Sasuke then told him, "Just let her Madara, she knows she's nowhere near my...no, our level of power."

Meanwhile, Jin was still looking in shock at Tsuki, who had just now made the Manji clan's leader Yoshimitsu combust in flames. _What kind of power is this? It's stronger than even Azazel!_

Sakura thought, "_That jutsu! Could really be…Sasuke-kun?_"

As Yoshimitsu's screams began to diminish, so did the black flames. Tsuki said, "On second thought, I'll let you live. But know this: I've only let you live on a mere whim, and I can easily take that whim away. If you dare to get in my way again, I'll cut you down like a rabid dog." Yoshimitsu just replied with, "You'll…pay…for…this…" and then passed out from his intense burns.

Tsuki said to Jun, "I know you were listening in." Jun quickly replied, "Sasuke-kun, who was those spirits you were talking to?" Sasuke said, "The less you know about my past…the better. All that matters now is stopping Jin and Kazuya." Madara's spirit then whispered to Sasuke, "And then, this broken world will see the Uchiha clan's dominance over the Mishimas when the Juubi is unleashed."


End file.
